Monkey Business
by damageddementia
Summary: He couldn't lose him, not now that he'd... no, it was best he didn't go there. Not while AJ was still trying to find himself, and definitely not while they were keeping their little two man parties a secret.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything else mentioned that is recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

_**This fic is apart of the eight goals I set for myself when deciding to go into TNA slash. I will not forget my other stories; you might just get a few TNA slash fics peppered in. I'm ready to experiment deeper into this part of the fandom. This is based off a promo that I found on youtube. Yeah, all funny business aside. There's nothing too terrible in this fic, nope. Just a bunch of offensive language. Oh, and slashiness. Enjoy.**_

_**Goal #7: I shall use Chris Sabin in slash.**_

* * *

**Monkey Business**

"Chris Sabin's a faggot!"

People were laughing all around him, unable to believe that someone would just shout that out while the camera was rolling. It was monkey business, as usual; others acting like idiots for cheap laughs. But Chris couldn't help but grin as Allen Jones shouted out those four words, safe from his spot far from the car in the parking lot he was filming the small promo at. He was once told the best way to hide something was to throw it out into the open, because no one would believe you'd joke about something that was real.

Chris looked up to where AJ was, pointing up at him with his fingers in the gun symbol. "AJ's a fag!" He shouted out. People started laughing and clapping around him, and somebody repeated it into the camera, but it was about more than that to Chris. He knew that AJ knew exactly what he meant when he put his fingers like that and pointed at him. _Tonight._

"Oh yeah?" AJ waited for Chris to look back at him. Chris turned, wishing he could see AJ's eyes; they had this twinkle to them when he was being silly. "You're ugly." People kept laughing as AJ went back into the building, and Chris couldn't wait to see AJ again, alone.

"Your mother's ugly," Chris yelled out, keeping the game up. He doubted AJ could hear him, but it was more for the benefit of the people around him, so they could all laugh and clap. The kind of games he liked playing with AJ Styles weren't games he wanted a website to be privy to.

As soon as Chris could get away, he quickly moved to where AJ was staying, thinking about his Allen. Neither of them ever felt the need to define what they had; they were friends who had fun together. They never talked about what it was, and if AJ asked, Chris was pretty sure that AJ wouldn't like the answer.

Yes, they fooled around from time to time, but there was no way that he could say that his whole day depended on whether or not he'd see AJ or not, especially since AJ wasn't sure of his own sexual orientation. Chris never rushed anything with AJ, allowing him to set the pace, and usually, they had a great time. But there was so many things that Chris wanted to do with AJ, so much further he wanted to go- but if he tried to push AJ any further, he was afraid that he'd lose him.

He couldn't lose AJ, not now that he'd... no, it was best he didn't go there. Not while AJ was still trying to find himself, and definitely not while they were keeping their little two man parties a secret.

Chris knocked on AJ's door, and moments later, there he was. Chris grinned, looking up and down AJ's body. All he was wearing was a loose pair of sweat pants, hanging low on his hips. "Well. What a sight for sore eyes."

AJ rolled his eyes before saying, "Yes?"

"Is it a crime to visit a friend?" Chris put his hands on AJ's hips, trying not to eye his flat belly as he pushed him into the room. Chris closed the door with his foot before turning back to AJ. "Hi there Allie."

"Please don't call me that," AJ said, laughing.

"Sure... Allie." Chris grabbed AJ by the neck and pulled him down, putting his fist into AJ's hair and giving him a noogie.

"Wait... Chris!" AJ laughed, trying to wrestle out of his grasp. Chris just laughed and kept rubbing his fist in AJ's hair until AJ was finally able to pull out of his grasp. AJ smoothed his hair before saying, "Real mature."

"Not here to be mature, Allie," Chris said.

"Well then, why are you here?"

"I want to celebrate with my bestest guy pal," Chris said, putting on a fake girly voice as he threw his arms around AJ's neck. He burrowed his face into AJ's neck, unable to believe how good he smelled. He wanted to sink his teeth into the neck, make AJ yelp- but no, now wasn't the time. He had to wait until AJ was ready, until AJ returned the seductive eyes.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are we celebrating?" AJ asked.

"You. Me. The trees. Tantor the elephant. Fresh air. Slow drying lube. The fifth day of Christmas. You pick."

AJ raised an eyebrow. "It's not winter."

"I don't care," Chris said. He felt AJ shiver in his arms, and he couldn't help but think about all the other things he could do to AJ. A memory popped into his mind, of after a particularly heated session of tongues exploring mouths and hands exploring bodies, of his hands slipping into AJ's pants.

_"Wait..." AJ said, sounding more nervous than he usually did. Chris smiled and bent down, pressing his lips into AJ's again. AJ relaxed a little, the familiar lips taking him away as hands pulled down the pants._

_"Don't worry," Chris said softly, running his hands down AJ's bare legs. "We don't have to go that far. We can just... mess around a little." After a while, AJ nodded, making Chris' smile widen. "If you ever want to stop, just tell me."_

He shook the memory away before saying, "I want to have fun tonight. I want to have fun with you. Come on, it can't be that bad."

"That's the catchphrase to everything that IS that bad," AJ said, chuckling.

"Come _on_, AJ. Please?" Chris said. He moved off his shoulder to give AJ the biggest pair of begging eyes he could muster. Finally, AJ said, "You're going to kill me, Sabin."

"Is that a yes, Styles?"

"Yes, it's a yes!" AJ snickered. Chris wrapped his arms around AJ's waist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead, and then his nose.

"We don't get to celebrate too often," Chris said, his lips resting mere inches away from AJ, "Not just you and me. I want to enjoy you all by myself." There was a silence between them, and Chris just looked into his eyes, asking silently for AJ's permission to move in. As soon as Chris got the inclination that AJ wanted him to continue, Chris pushed his lips into AJ's, massaging them against AJ's, coaxing AJ to return the lip lock. Once AJ began to loosen and enjoy the contact, Chris pulled away.

"So, get dressed!" Chris shouted, clapping his hands together. "You're burning moonlight!"

AJ shook his head, obviously amused by Chris' antics. He went to his suitcase and began rummaging around for something to wear, unaware that he was giving Chris a view of the tightest ass the world over. Chris was one hundred percent sure AJ was still a virgin in that sense; he and AJ never got so far as to think about penetration, and he was AJ's first male partner. He wondered if AJ would ever trust him enough or be comfortable enough to talk about it.

After a few minutes, AJ and Chris were leaving the hotel, taking the stairs rather than the elevator, hoping not to get caught leaving together. If Daniels or Alex saw them leaving, they would probably ask to come along, not understanding that they both needed this time together. AJ was trying to find himself, and Chris- well, Chris preferred not to think about what he needed from AJ while the older man was still trying to come to terms with his own sexuality.

"Any preferences, oh phenomenal one?" Chris asked as they got to the car. AJ put his hands on his stomach, and he nodded.

"Wherever we're going, it better have food." Chris patted AJ's knee before squeezing it, making AJ's face flame up quickly.

"Your wish is my command, Allie. Food it is."

* * *

Chris and AJ arrived at a bar, Chris choosing the place because it looked like the one out of Roadhouse. Once they got to a table, Chris said, "Hey, AJ!"

"What?"

"Gimme all the quarters you have. Now."

"Get your own damn quarters."

"That's what I'm doing," Chris said, before putting on the best pout he could muster. "Come on Allie, give me all your quarters." AJ sighed and dug into his pocket for his wallet, opening it and pulling out six quarters. Chris took them all before walking to the juke box, putting them in and choosing some songs to filter through the room. The first song bellowed through, and AJ shouted out, "Way to be predictable!"

"Suck it, man! Rage Against the Machine's _awesome._" Chris put his hands up, playing some air guitar to the song as he walked back to the table. He sat back down, suddenly realizing that he never asked AJ if he wanted a song. "Look, I'm sorry. I can go get some quarters from the bartender or something-"

AJ shook his head. "Nah, I can deal with your terrible music taste."

Chris put a hand to his heart, feigning shock. "My music palette is superb."

"Let me guess, three of those songs are 311."

Chris shook his head. "Nope. How you know so little." He grinned and held up four fingers, and AJ shook his head.

"I didn't know there were even four relevant 311 songs."

"Blasphemy!" Chris banged his fist on the table before pointing at AJ. "Take it back buddy or I shall inflict true pain on you."

"Oh yeah?" AJ said, almost inviting Chris to smack the smug smirk off of his face. So, he did. He brought his hand back and brought it into AJ's cheek, the sound echoing between them. AJ froze, his mouth open a little, staring at Chris in shock. Chris decided to take advantage of the situation, grabbing the back of AJ's head and smashing their lips together. AJ mewled into his mouth, seemingly ready to push Chris in closer, but then AJ shoved him away.

"Not here, not now," AJ said.

Chris smiled sheepishly. "I can't help it, Allie. You were just so kissable."

AJ's face softened. "Just not here, Chris. Not where anyone can see us." AJ's eyes widened, feeling Chris' leg rubbing against his.

"But when we get out of here...?" Chris asked. AJ nodded stiffly, moving his leg away. "You're so cute when you act shy," Chris whispered, winking, before he began singing along to the end of the song.

It was easy for Chris to work AJ; if Chris 'accidentally' took things too far, all it took was a monkey grin and an inability to take anything seriously to get AJ relaxed again. And it worked; he and AJ were singing along with a Slightly Stoopid song when the waitress came over. "May I take your order?"

"Oh yes you may," Chris said, "I want a bacon cheeseburger, medium well, with extra fries. And can I also get the best beer you've got for under ten bucks?" She nodded, writing it all down before turning to AJ.

"And you, Hun?" She said. AJ gave her a smile that seemed too charming for someone who was just serving him. _Wow, I'm acting like a jealous boyfriend. AJ's not the cheerleader I beat when I miss the touchdown in the big game; no need to get all territorial on her. Besides, he's the one with the 'suck my face off' smile._

"Just a hamburger deluxe and a coke, ma'am," he said.

"Except change that coke to the drink you're getting me," Chris said. He turned to AJ and said, "You're not going straightedge on me tonight. We're going to down a couple of beers and enjoy ourselves."

"I know you, Chris. Beer becomes shooters becomes hard shots becomes car accident. One of us has to stay sober."

"Alright, how about this," Chris said, leaning forward. AJ meant him halfway and Chris whispered, "I won't have a single shot tonight unless I can drink one out of your navel." Chris moved away, wondering how long it would take AJ to get used to Chris' teasing. He hoped he never did; he enjoyed watching AJ fluster way too much.

"Fine," AJ said, "I still want the coke, just bring some rum with it."

"And we have a winner for the night!" Chris shouted, pumping his fists as the waitress walked away.

"You're just trying to get me drunk so you can steal my wallet and write something stupid on my forehead," AJ joked.

"Nope. I'm trying to get you drunk so I can finally have a shot off that belly of yours." Chris rubbed his stomach, giving himself a hungry look. "I was so looking forward to pouring some hard liquor in your adorable little belly button..."

"Shut up Chris," AJ said, a mix of annoyance and amusement on his face. Chris grabbed his hand and stared at him, waiting for AJ to look into his eyes. Once AJ did, curiously waiting for an explanation to the behavior, Chris said, in the most serious voice he could muster, "AJ, I want to carry your child. Let's make a baby."

AJ snatched his hand away, laughing at Chris, but Chris couldn't help but wonder if he did something wrong. There was something off about AJ now, but Chris couldn't figure out what it was. _Maybe I'm just reading too much into it. _

The waitress came back with their orders, and Chris and AJ got to eating. Neither of them were very mature eaters; jaws opened ridiculously wide to push the burgers into their mouths, random fries being shoveled in as well every few minutes. Once they were done and were just drinking, the food decimated by their assault, things seemed a lot calmer than they did before. The waitress handed them a bill and, before Chris could say anything, AJ was giving her his credit card.

"You want to spoil little ol' me?" Chris said, batting his eyelashes.

"No. I just so happen to remember the last time you said 'don't bring your wallet, I'm paying', we ended up washing dishes to pay for our meal," AJ explained.

"Okay. I leave my wallet in my other jacket once and you never let it go."

"Because I had to wash _dishes_, Sabin. Dishes that I ate off of. At a restaurant. If you don't see what's wrong with that, there's honestly no hope for you."

"Maybe it was all part of my evil plan."

"What evil plan?" AJ asked, shaking his head.

"The one that ends with you lying on a table and me taking a shot off of you," Chris grinned.

"Oh yes, because an hour of washing dishes always puts me in the mood. It's a natural turn on, like the smell of sweat socks and cabbage sandwiches," AJ said sarcastically.

"I like cabbage sandwiches, thank you very much." Chris' hand went up, in the talk-to-the-hand gesture, "And if sweat socks were so arousing to you, why didn't you tell me? I could've pulled some on and danced around singing Bob Seger ages ago."

"I bet you already have."

"Everybody has, AJ," Chris nodded, "Tell you what. I'll do this for you if you dance around to Cherry Pie for me."

"Is that a promise?" AJ asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh babe, that's a fact now." Chris licked his lips, thinking about AJ dancing to Warrant. "Okay, let's say we get back to the hotel in twenty minutes... I'll be down to a button down and sweat socks in three minutes... heck, I think I'll get my sexy dance before one."

"Let me guess, this is also a part of your evil plan." AJ got his credit card back from the waitress and they began moving out. Chris moved forward, wrapping his arms around AJ's waist and leaning his head on AJ's shoulder.

"Honestly, Allie? Everything I do is a part of my evil plan when it comes to you," Chris kept walking, pushing AJ forward as he did. He imagined the look on AJ's face, flattered yet bashful. Once they got to the car, Chris turned AJ around, pushing him against the car.

"Wha-" Chris leaned closer, keeping his face barely inches from AJ's.

"You said 'not here, not now' in the restaurant." Chris ran his hands down AJ's sides, watching AJ's reactions. "Well, how about here and now?"

"Chris..." AJ suddenly propelled forward, shoving into Chris. Chris stumbled back as AJ went and sat in the car, not sparing a glance at Chris. Chris got into the car and said, "You know Allie, if you didn't want to do it there, you could've said something instead-"

"I have to tell you something."

Chris reached over, putting his hand over AJ's, worried about his friend. AJ moved his hand away, and Chris said, "AJ, what's wrong?"

"Taylor asked me out." AJ kept his eyes on the dashboard, still trying not to meet Chris' gaze.

"Wilde?" AJ nodded, and Chris said, "What, did you think I'd get mad because Taylor wants to jump your bones? I understand; I mean, I am in the same boat."

"I said yes."

"Oh."

AJ finally looked up, and Chris finally got a read on the emotion he saw in the restaurant. "I can't do this anymore, Chris. I'm sorry, but I don't think this is working."

"What do you mean?" Chris put his hand on AJ's cheek, trying to keep his eyes on him. "AJ, you can't tell me we don't work after having a perfect night with me."

"What do you want me to do? I'm not going to lie to you." AJ moved his head away. "Chris, I've had fun with you. I really have. But I told you when we started this- I wasn't sure if this could ever be anything more than fun."

Chris nodded, feeling his stomach fall; yes, after the drunken groping in the parking lot of a Steak Hut and falling asleep in AJ's back seat, AJ told him he wasn't sure about where this would go, if it could go anywhere and all. And yes, Chris knew that AJ was struggling with his sexuality, and yes, that AJ said it might not go anywhere, but Chris always thought that... in the end... AJ would no longer be confused.

"Chris, come on," AJ said, "I told you, didn't I? I was always upfront about this. You knew what you were getting into."

"I know!" Chris took a deep breath, and he said, "I know. I know what I said. But that doesn't change the fact we have fun. I see sweeter expressions on your face when you're with me than when you're with anyone else. And damn it, Allie, if you haven't been able to read the signs, then you're a damn idiot."

"I hoped I was wrong. I wanted to be wrong. I'm sorry, I really am. I should've said something earlier..."

"But you were too busy having fun with me to say 'Hey Chris, I want to be into women, so I'm giving Taylor a shot'," Chris muttered.

"That's not fair, Chris." AJ snapped, "I never once lied to you, man! I told you-"

"Why her and not me?" Chris interrupted, "What, has our time meant nothing to you? "

"I never said that-"

"Then what is it? Were you just using me until you got something better?" Chris asked. He felt betrayed; if AJ wanted to blow him off, it would've been fine. But there were no hints, no signs of unraveling; AJ just said it wasn't working out of nowhere.

"You really think that little of me, Chris?"

"I don't know what to think, AJ!" Chris yelled, "One minute, we're planning on exchanging dances, the next, you're dumping me for Taylor Wilde! What the hell, AJ? What kind of games are you playing?"

"Chris, I never meant to..." Chris put a hand over AJ's mouth, shutting him up. He leaned closer to him and said, "If I were to kiss you right now, would you hate me?" He moved his hand away, and waited for AJ's answer.

"No."

Chris put his hand on AJ's head, stroking his hair slowly. "If I were to kiss you right now, would you enjoy it?"

"No..." But that one was more unsure and shaky; it was obviously a lie. Chris leaned forward and pressed his lips into AJ's, using his hand to keep AJ's head in place. AJ put his hands into Chris' shirt, trying to push him away, so Chris pushed him into the car door, trying to create less leverage for AJ.

AJ slowly began responding, opening his mouth when Chris' tongue prodded at the seam of his lips, letting his tongue play against Chris'. Before it could go any further, Chris moved away, drinking in the confused and torn expression on AJ's face. "AJ, you feel it too. Come on, don't do this, not to us... we work."

AJ gulped, trying to find his bearing, finally managing to say, "I'm sorry Chris. But one day I want to start a family, and... I can't do that with you."

"So let me get this straight," Chris said, trying not to let his true emotions spill out, "You do love me, we do work... but you don't want me because I'm not a woman."

"Chris," AJ said, giving him the puppy dog eyes, but Chris refused to acknowledge them. He moved back and got out of the car, cupping his hands around his mouth. "What are you doing?" AJ asked.

"AJ's a fag!" Chris shouted as loud as he could. AJ's eyes widened and he climbed out of the car, running after Chris as he kept shouting. "Allen Jones is a fag! The Phenomenal AJ Styles is a faggot!"

"Stop it!" AJ said, going closer, trying to stop him. Chris then turned around, pulling AJ close to him. Their chests bumped, and the height similarity made it easy for Chris to look into AJ's eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?" Chris asked, "Of being in love with another man? Of being gay?"

"Chris, please..."

"I don't want to hear excuses," Chris leaned his forehead against AJ's. "Are you afraid or not? You don't have to be brave alone; I'll be with you every step of the way. Just please. AJ, I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you."

"I'm sorry..." AJ pulled away, shaking his head. "I can't... I can't be." AJ put his hands in his pocket and began walking the other direction- away from the car. Chris sighed and started walking after him.

"What are you doing, AJ?"

"It wouldn't be fair," AJ shouted back, "I'll go back to the bar and see if I can find a bus or something."

"Don't be stupid," Chris said, "Just let me drive you back."

AJ gave his attention to Chris, saying, "I can't just break up with you and then take your kindness."

"Allie. Allie, you're still my friend, and I still love you. I might not agree with your decision, but fuck it, I won't let you look around for a bus at this time of night." Chris walked over, grabbing AJ and pulling him gently back to the car. Neither of them talked to one another for the whole drive; they just sat in complete silence. When they got back to the hotel, there was no words there either; it was the exact opposite of how they left.

When they got to AJ's door, he broke the quiet by saying, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Chris whispered, "But AJ..." He wanted to hold him, but it was far beyond inappropriate now. "You know how I feel. It's not just going to go away like you think yours will. So... always know that someone who loves you is here for you." AJ said nothing in return, just walking into the room. Chris watched his back retreating, left with a gaping hole in his very being as AJ closed the door on their life and their relationship.


End file.
